


i thought i lost you

by spideynamu



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and is a v worried dad, im sry i have regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideynamu/pseuds/spideynamu
Summary: Tony’s heart dropped when FRIDAY told him where Peter was—Peter was at a graveyard.(bingo prompt: graveyard)





	i thought i lost you

**Author's Note:**

> this was so wack, and i lowkey made up a villainess during some point. all over the place rip. i still have homework to do oops but — fluffy angst !!

It was quiet—well, as quiet as it could be in Queens—as Spider-Man sat on the roof of a building, munching happily on a sandwich.

The sound of traffic below calmed him, the nearby pigeons softly cooing.

Just another day for Spider-Man.

“Peter, there’s a disturbance roughly 15 feet away,” Karen announced, “near Jackson Avenue.”

Peter nearly dropped the last of his sandwich as he stood up, yanking his mask back down.

“Thanks Karen, trace me a route, yeah?” Peter answered, quickly discarding his sandwich wrapper.

A highlighted path appeared on his HUD, and he immediately webbed his way over.

“What’s the disturbance?” he asked, narrowly avoiding a squawking pigeon.

There was a pause as Peter kept swinging, only 10 feet away now.

“I can’t seem to determine what the cause is, it seems alien,” she answered, and aliens did not sound fun.

The first thing he heard when he arrived on the scene was crying—too much crying and someone was screaming.

A woman was lying flat on the sidewalk, outside she seemed physically fine but the tears on her face said otherwise.

Other people seemed to be in the same state, crying out for what Peter assumed was their loved ones.

At the center of the chaos stood a mysterious figure clad in a black robe, blood red gloves on their hands.

“Hey! Have we met yet, those people don’t look like they’re enjoying the party!” Peter called out, his Spidey Sense was so loud it _hurt._

The person turned around, their robe transforming into a black ball gown dress and _okay, he was kinda scared._

“Spider-Man,” a feminine voice drawled, “you may call me your worst nightmare.”

Okay, Parker, analyze the situation, crazy magic lady that makes people cry—not cool.

“Or we could just all calm down, take a chill pill?” he retaliated, dodging the piece of concrete she slammed towards him.

A cruel smile appeared on her painted lips, and Peter yelped when he felt his arms suddenly give out, excruciating pain piercing through his body.

“Stupid boy, that’s too easy,” she answered, boring her dark eyes into his mask, and Peter had an uneasy feeling she already knew he was.

Everything _hurt_, all he could do was watch as she lazily waved her hand, the civilians around him stopped crying out in pain, standing up like nothing had happened.

“Stop,” he whispered hoarsely, hating the way he couldn’t move, paralyzed as the magician—sorceress? witch?—just smiled at him.

“Peter Parker,” she murmured, her voice was soothing, but it felt like poison, “you should just sleep.”

No, he didn’t really wanna sleep, but as she continued whispering whatever to him, he felt his eyes droop lower and lower.

A sharp twirl of her hand, and Peter was out, a twisted grin the last thing he could make out.  
__

Tony had been working for two days straight when FRIDAY interrupted him.

“Boss!”

“FRI, what did I say about bothering me, I’m—” Tony started, FRIDAY quickly cutting him off.

“Code Itsy Bitsy has been activated,” she answered steadily, but Tony could pick up the worry in his AI’s voice.

His hand trembled on the arm of the Iron Spider suit, his other already teaching towards the button to activate Mark 47, “Status?”

“Karen is currently offline, her last transmission says Peter was unconscious and his last location—Flushing Cemetery.”

Tony’s heart dropped, Peter Parker should never be anywhere near a graveyard, he should be at his genius kid school, home with May or tinkering in the labs—never a cemetery.

He urged for the thrusters to fly faster, his kid was in a fucking cemetery, unconscious and Karen was offline.

If Peter was—no, Tony _needed_ the kid to be okay.  
__

_ Peter was quickly moving in an alleyway, Uncle Ben was following him, yelling at him to calm down. _

_ He kept walking, he knew it was stupid, but damn it no one ever listened to him. _

_ A loud scream, which didn’t belong to either Ben or Peter, caught their attention, a gruff, burly man chasing them down. _

_ “Hand me all your money!” he shouted, a gun held out in front of him._

_ Peter stood frozen, his newly heightened senses taking in every detail, too much, it was all too much._

_ A loud bang, and Ben dropped to the ground, red spreading on his shirt, the shooter was already running in the other direction._

_ Peter dashed towards him, flinching when his uncle glared angrily at him. _

_ “This was all your fault,” he hissed, another pained breath. _

_ No, no, he didn’t want this, he didn’t want Uncle Ben to die, he never wanted this—a building crumbled, pieces of concrete crushing him, his lungs desperately gasping for air._

_ “I’m stuck, I can’t move!” he cried out, tears blurred his vision, his lungs burning from the dust._

_ A shadow fell over him, and Peter looked up, a flicker of hope lighting inside him. May was there, but her eyes cold as she looked down on him, “It’s what you deserve for killing him.” _

_ “You don’t deserve this suit, you are not Spider-Man,” another figure walked up to May—it was Mr. Stark. _

_ Mr. Stark didn’t mean that, but the longer May and Mr. Stark looked at him—like he was nothing but a pest, the harder it got to believe that. _

_ “You’re weak, Spider-Man will amount to nothing with Peter Parker. _

_ Peter’s heart cracked, everything inside him hurt, why wouldn’t this stop, he just wanted it all to fucking stop. _

_ His Spidey Sense flared up, something was flying towards May and Mr. Stark but his warning went silent, voice stuck in his throat. _

_ Peter could make out what it was now, it was a plane—burning, crashing towards the Earth—straight towards them and all Peter could do was lay there, silently screaming._  
__

When Tony got to the cemetery, he saw two things—a woman was waving her hands around, a mix of red and black smoke filling the air and an open casket where Peter laid, pale and unmoving.

Rage burned inside him as he locked eyes with the woman, mirth glowed in her eyes as she stared back at him. 

“You’re too late, the boy is as good as dead,” she smiled sickly, and Tony snapped.

He stepped closer towards her, a sense of grim satisfaction filling him as her smug look faltered, and she took a hesitant step back.

“Whatever the _fuck_ you did, fix it, reverse it, I don’t care,” he spoke, “you messed with my kid—I will make your life a living hell for that.”

Dark, beady eyes looked at him, something was different in her stance as she studied him.

“You care for the boy as if he was your own,” she stated, the smoke began dissipating. 

“Care for the—of course I care for him,” Tony spat, “you don’t scare me Wicked Witch, leave him out of this.”

He knew it was a lie, he was scared because Peter was lying right there, absolutely still and all he wanted was his kid was bouncing off the walls again.

“You can’t win in this, Stark, you—”

“I don’t care who you are, he’s innocent,” he cut her off, “if you didn’t realize already Glinda, I’m Tony Stark, you hurt my kid, and you will _pay.”_

He aimed two repulsors at her.

“Wait!” she yelled, her hands moving intricately, glowing black symbols materialized into the air.

Peter stirred inside the casket, and Tony stepped out of the suit, sprinting towards him.

“This will be the last time we meet, Stark,” she called out behind him, “but a greater threat lingers, and _he_ will not be lenient.”

Cold dread settled in his stomach as he processed her words, but when he turned around, she was gone—the lingering smoke the only trace of her existence.

Tony glanced back down at Peter, storing away what the lady had said for later, Peter needed him _now._

“Come on, kiddie, wake up, nap time’s over,” he spoke, gently lifting Peter out of the coffin.

Out of the coffin, that was fucking terrifying.

Peter slumped into Tony’s side, eyes bleary as he looked up at Tony.

His eyes widened when he made out the face, it couldn’t be, no, Mr. Stark was dead.

He yanked himself away from the person, stumbling away because that wasn’t Mr. Stark.

“Kid! Kid what the hell, wait up!”

Peter shook his head, his legs shaking as he tried to keep his distance from the imposter.

“Tell me—tell me something only Mr. Stark would know,” he stammered.

Tony looked at him, confusion clouded his mind, what the fuck had that witch done to his kid.

“Kid—Peter, Peter look at me,” he stepped closer to him, gently lifting his chin up, “remember when we hid from Rhodey.”

A flicker of recognition in his eyes encouraged him to go on, “You built a little hammock with your webs, we scared him so bad he said he’d help May with cooking,” Tony smiled at the memory, “and that we’d have to eat every bite.”

A watery smile made its way to Peter’s face—that was his Mr. Stark, he wasn’t dead, he was right here and he was _okay._

“Mr. Stark, I—I saw, you and May, you said that I was weak,” he hiccuped, “and there was this plane and I couldn’t move and you guys…”

“Fuck, kid that’s terrible,” Tony pulled Peter closer to him, hugging him tightly, “we’re fine, May’s fine, she’s on a trip with Pep remember?”

Peter nodded, gripping tightly on the back of Tony’s shirt, he had to make sure he was there.

“Besides, you’re the strongest person I know, nobody’s stronger than Peter Parker.”

Peter looked up at him, a shy smile covered his face, faint blush coloring his cheeks—Tony was so thankful, he wasn’t unmoving or pale anymore.

“Bud, I was so scared, when FRI told me you are at a graveyard,” Tony started, a hand carding through Peter’s hair, “I was so scared I lost my kid.”

Peter could hear his and Mr. Stark’s heartbeats in the silence, they were alive, May was okay, and his basically dad was okay.

“You can’t lose me that easily, old man,” he mumbled into Tony’s shirt, a small yawn escaping him.

Tony thought of the warning, he knew that something was coming—but right now, Peter was fine and that’s all that mattered.

“I’m not even that old, punk,” he scoffed, ruffling Peter’s hair.

“Yes, you are, Mr. Rhodey said so.”

Tony rolled his eyes, his best friend was already trying to corrupt his kid, “Well, _Mr. Rhodey_ isn’t a reliable source, shortstack, he’s senile.”

“Whatever you say, dad,” Peter snorted, not even noticing his slip.

Something warm bloomed in Tony’s chest, _dad_, and he pulled Peter closer.

“Dad, huh, well dad says we should go home, place is giving me the creeps,” Tony laughed as Peter’s face flamed.

The pair carefully made their way through the cemetery, a sigh of relief as they stepped out the metal gates.

“I’ll see you at the Tower, dad!” Peter singsonged, already looking for the nearest place to web to.

Tony watched as Peter easily swung through the air, that warning still lingering in the back of his head.

Whoever _he_ was, he’d have to go through him first before daring to lay a hand on Peter.

“Hurry up! I thought you could fly,” Peter teased and Tony huffed.

Everything was fine now, Peter was fine, Tony was fine—and Tony would cherish that for as long as he could.

“Stop disrespecting me or you’re disowned!”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
